A Series Of Slightly Romantic Events
by Shan Sawyer Snape Malfoy
Summary: A series of 100 Drabbles consisting of 100 words each. And yes, this is Drarry, Which means Slash. My first Drarry YAY! Fluff,Angst, Love, Hate. Its All Here!
1. Fancy

Disclaimer: Surely you know by know I don't own anything

More Drabbles will follow 100 to be exact.

Prompt used: Fancy

You should know the drill by now, No Flames or Non-Constructive criticism Without further ado, I now present...

* * *

**_Fancy_**

Draco Malfoy's Robes are always the best money can buy. Always fancy. Heavy silver clasps, the finest silk lining, he had it all.

Harry potter always wore the standard 'Muck' that Draco so very detested. Harry, in the public eye, was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

And Draco, Was a Malfoy, Arrogant, Snobbish and always with a impenetrable mask set firmly in place. But when the pair were alone, all that just disappeared. And Draco _Malfoy_ was just... Draco. And _Harry Potter_Was just... Harry. Fancy titles meant nothing.

Passion, Lust and Love would always burn brighter.

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever Drarry, please do bear with me. Thank you to every one of my viewers... even if none of you like to review -_- Ah well, Love you all.


	2. Pudding

_Disclaimer:_Don't own...

No flames alright?

Prompt used: Pudding

* * *

_ **Pudding**_

_'Pudding'_ Harry Mused_ 'is the best part of a meal'._Cheesecake.  
That was always his favorite. Harry would have a Cheesecake EveryDay,Without Fail.  
It was December 3rd.

The day they didnt serve cheesecake.

Harry surveyed the table, he couldnt wait for his cheesecake.  
"Ron, Wheres The Cheesecake?"  
"Dont Know Mate"  
Harry stood abruptly before spotting the shock of white hair that belonged to Draco Malfoy.  
And in his mouth, cheesecake!  
"Draco! Giz' a bit of cheesecake"  
"With pleasure,Potter"  
Draco lifted it to Harrys lips who accepted it happily  
"Mmmm...I Love Cheesecake"  
"I Love you too, Potter"

* * *

Well there you have it.

Filling The Paper With The Breath Of My Heart  
Shan xx


	3. Balloons

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own...

**Prompt Used**: Balloons

**Thank you To Nicholas Gardener and MisreadSoul For Reviewing For Me :)**

No Flames. They Burn, and hurt.

* * *

"Potter, I don't want anything huge for my birthday. I don't want a party, and I certainly don't want any balloon's. I _Hate _Balloon's"  
"Yes, Draco, your wish is my command. As always..." Harry Sighed.  
"Yes, I'm God ,remember?"

The next day was The end of term... And Draco's Birthday.

Bounding into the Slytherin Dorms, Harry jumped on Draco and dragged him unceremoniously out of commenced with a half-hearted chorus of 'Happy Birthday' in the Great Hall, and the entire school began making their way towards the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly Harry Dragged Draco away and said,  
"Were not using the train today"  
Spinning him, Harry pointed at a Large _Pink_ Hot air Balloon. Shocked, Draco replied,  
"Damn You, Potter"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to anyone reading, Although a few more reviews would be nice! Last chapter I Had 92 Views and just 2 Reviews!

Filling The Paper With The Breath Of My Heart

Shan xx


	4. Water

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Dont sue

Prompt Used: Water

I Still hate flames

For my readers I now present...

* * *

**_ Water_**

"No,No,No, Potter I most certainly will not swim!"  
"Harry"  
"No, I'm Draco, Your Harry"  
"...Oh, I Hate you."  
Harry waved his arms in the water to keep from sinking.  
"Stop making me feel like an idiot Dray, and come into the freaking water!"

Draco Shook his head vehemently  
"No way, Potter It will ruin my hair"  
"Pleaseeeeeeee?" Harry fluttered his eyelashes and shook the water from his wet hair"

"No"  
Swimming to the edge, Harry took a hold of Draco's wrist and in one swift movement, Draco was in the water. Fully Clothed  
"Potter, You ASS!"  
"Your wet and still look hot"  
"Yes, Im god"

* * *

Thank You my lovely readers I love you all!

Filling The Paper With The Beath Of My Heart

Shan xx


	5. Awake

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, Please don't sue. I just like to write this for my own bizarre entertainment.

_**Thank you so so so much to PureZompiePower for my favorite and review and follow! Your**_** AWESOME!  
**  
Yep, flames still hurt.  
**  
Prompt Used**: Awake

A/N: I'm so sorry but im suffering with a severe case of writers block *Sobs* But I will try update as much as possible  
And I've decided to leave the fluff for a bit. I apologise to anyone who loves it. I've decided on a bit more angst and Spiteful Attraction *grovels*  
Sorry! I've just been feeling very angsty lately...

Warnings: Self Harm...

* * *

_**Awake**_

Draco would lie awake every night. Harry knew he did. Harry knew he barely slept.  
Draco would suffer the same thoughts running through his mind.

Draco wanted to die, Draco hated every part of himself, His blood, his Heritage... He hated his pale slender body, he hated the way he reacted when Potter was around. He hated that Potter could make him _feel_. He hated every little scar that marred his perfect features. And he hated that he did them himself. Draco hated that women held no attraction to him.

Draco was attracted to Potter.

And he hated that...

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all my Rabid readers I love you all!

Filling The Paper With The Breath Of My Heart

Shan xx


	6. Broken

Disclaimer: Definitely do not own. My entertainment is just twisted and makes me use beautiful characters and make them evil :)

Prompt Used: Broken

A/N: More Angst... YAY!

* * *

"Where Is your mother, Potter? Is she dead?!" Draco goaded.  
A giggle that bordered on maniacal sounded until Harry landed a painful kick in his stomach.

"Dont say a word about my Mother"

Draco grabbed Harry's legs from his position on the floor. Pulling them sharply, Draco dragged Harry to the floor and pinned him down.  
Harry's head smashed off the floor with a sickening thud.

The two enemies stared at each other momentarily, A sickening thought passed through Draco's mind. Then, he crashed their lips together harshly. Biting and drawing blood. Pulling away, Draco whispered  
"I hate You Potter"

And Draco left.

Broken...

* * *

I love you all so much. I just need reviews!

Filling The Paper With The Breath Of My Heart

Shan xx


	7. Sickness

Disclaimer: No... Dont own... Dont sue...Please

Prompt used: Sickness

Please dont burn me with flames

* * *

_**Sickness**_

I can barely breathe  
Breath with the Toxic dust  
That consumes my broken lungs.  
The confusion that filles my Brimming head with nonsense.  
I hear voices - Am I mad?  
Yelling, Screaming, Cursing.  
They scream the answer  
I love him. And I hate that  
He hates me.  
Do I follow my heart or my Responsibility?  
Its him I want.  
But Malfoys must have an heir.  
What is to happen to my sleeping spirit?  
I belong nowhere,  
I poison those around me, with my poison air.  
My heart slows evermore.  
And all I know is,  
I Can Barely Breathe...

And that is my Sickness...

* * *

A/N: Yes I know... Rubbish... Sorry! Please dont kill me :(

Filling The Paper With The Breath Of My Heart

Shan xx


	8. Moon

Disclaimer: It's the Eighth chapter, surely you know that I don't own this. and im certainly not making  
money from it otherwise I would now live in house that is up for sale!

A/N: I love everyone who has reviewed or followed! And favorite! It's the most fun ive ever had I have to say! Also, im sticking with the angst...

Well...no flames so far...thank you...

Prompt Used: Moon - picked by my friend as I still have writers block... -_-

* * *

**_Moon_**

Ever since Draco's childhood, More specifically, the day his father killed his Mum,  
Draco didn't want to feel emotions. So he didn't.

It was easier to exist than live...

But the day Draco held out his hand to Harry Potter, Those barriers started to crumble. So much anger... So much grief  
The day he fought with Potter in 4th year was the day he realised he was gay.

The cursed Potter for that.

To escape, he would sit nightly in the astronomy tower. The moon his comfort.  
Now all that Moon does is remind him of Potter's eyes.

Potter took the Moon from him as well...

* * *

If anyone has any ideas for me... PM please...

Filling The Paper With The Breath Of My Heart

Shan xx


	9. Breathless

**Disclaimer**: Really? Nope

Love Love Love to all!

**Prompt Used**: Breathless

* * *

_**Breathless**_

I see you with her, you know, The Weaselette.  
The way you casually sling your arm around her, the way she cuddles into your side.

Shes only with you for the fame you know.

Shes been seeing Dean Thomas behind your back. I Bet you didnt know that did you?  
Why can't you see how much I Love you?  
Or how much I need you.

And you don't realise that every Glare and Insult tossed my way cuts my soul into shreds.  
Are you trying to make a Horcrux out of me?

You kiss her smirking lips.  
You shoot daggers at my dead eyes.

I'm Left Breathless...

* * *

A/N: I can feel that writers block fading. If i had more reviews, it would probably go...

Filling The Paper With The Breath Of My Heart

Shan xx


	10. Free

Disclaimer: Dont own.

I've had so little reviews im gonna accept flames.

Love you guys that reviewed! Especially cheese, that made me smile.

Prompt Used: Free

Warnings: Self Harm...

* * *

_** Free**_

The blood ran freely across my forearm. It dripped over the tatoo that marred my flawless skin.

The free feeling overtook everything around me.

My head banged back against the wall and my eyes fluttered closed.  
The knife still played over my skin.

I was in my world now, nothing could drag me from my reverie.

I was outside Hogwarts, in the grounds. The frosty wind biting at my bare chest.

No father, no Potter, no Voldomort.  
I thought I was on my own, until the doors opened. Startling green eyes and a shock of raven hair.

Potter was here.

I'm dragged from my mind as I dig the blade to hard into my arm.  
The pain doesn't register. I can think of one think of one thing.

I'm no longer free.

* * *

Love Love Angst Angst, anyone that's stuck with me so far I LOVE YOU!

Filling The Paper With The Breath Of My Heart

Shan xx


	11. Wild

Disclaimer: No monantary gain, i just write this when i sit in my school ibrary...and at home..and in lessons..and...everywhere really.

So little reviews! My muse needs something! Anything! even flames!

Prompt Used: Wild

Warnings: Vampire Draco. Blood. You get the picture...

* * *

_**Wild**_

He was wild and savage a monster. But he loved it. The scent of blood thick in his nostrils.

That sweet sweet blood.

The sickly sound of his infatuations heart thrumming or the rushing in his veins.  
He was close by.  
Startling emrald eyes broke through the darkness of the bathroom.  
Moaning myrtle was absent.

They were alone.

Draco turned and grinned. His long white canines glinting.  
"M-Ma-Malfoy?"  
"Hello Harry"

Draco took long strides, his platinum hair bouncing into his icy eyes.  
Potter diddnt have time to move before Draco's jaws were sinking into his neck.  
He was claimed.

Potter was his.

* * *

Thank you people. In the other Draco is NOT a vampire. I was just running out of things to do.

Filling The Paper With The Breath Of My Heart

Shan xx


	12. Dance

**Authors Note: Wow well... its been a while hasnt it? If any of you are still with me, I'm Sorry! **  
**My muse deserted me and went on vacation. Again im sorry.**

**As an apology, I thought I might upload 3 at once, so give me a moment.**

**Disclaimer: See other chapters.**  
**Heres the next chapter then, please R&R **  
**Sticking with the angst im afraid. ;)**

* * *

**Dance**

Dragon twirled around the pole whilst Harry Potter nursed his drink, eyes never wandering from the stage.  
The Blonde shook his hair from his eyes, never breaking gazes with the emerald green staring up at him.

Potter didn't know what made him come here almost nightly, but he always would.  
He would always watch the same dancer.

The man that was once his enemy was the one that now captivated his obsession.  
His self-proclaimed possession.  
Malfoy didn't know why he played the part of Potters play thing. No words were ever exchanged, but they both knew what was expected.

" Want a dance, Potter?"


	13. Fire

**Authors Note: Well, here you have it as promised, my amazing reviewers.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

Fire R&R

* * *

** Fire**

Draco held his hands to the fire as he sat alone on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
The light around him had dimmed considerably.  
Fireworks were cracking in the sky closer to the castle.  
Footsteps crunched behind his and he whirled around, wand in hand.  
The last person he wanted to see stood staring at him.

"Potter!" He spat.

"Draco, Listen"  
The sound of his first name and the plea in his confident voice caused Draco to pause.  
Harry moved forward and pulled Draco's head forward, he looked at his searchingly for a moment before pressing his lips against his.

Draco's body was set on fire.


	14. Blank

**And lovely number three. Almost as lovely as reviews *Blushes***

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

Blank R&R

* * *

**Blank**

His face was impassive as usual, even harry splashed him with water.  
He was pulled from the bath and enveloped in a soft green towel.

"Come on, love. Let's get you dressed." Harry murmured to the soulless Draco.

Harry scooped him up and carried him into their bedroom. Draco lifted his arm as harry pulled the pyjamas over his head. But he knew not to hope, no one had ever come back after receiving The Kiss.

They lay next to each other, Draco's head on his chest, his fingers carding through his platinum hair.

It wasn't long before the tears came, as Harry cried himself to sleep, clutching his blank Draco,


End file.
